


It's In the Way You Look

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Something to Talk About (Dialogue Prompts Round 2) [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: They’ve only just met but that look, that look speaks to something else. As nice as Patty is and as much as she’s picking up in a subject she’s unfamiliar with, Holtz knows that there’s a weight in that gaze. She knows because no one has ever hung on every word she’s said like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neensicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neensicles/gifts).



> A/N: Mccullers requested Toltzmann and "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Holtzmann notices it the first time she makes enhancements to their proton packs. Patty’s eyes are soft and her smile is small like she’s hiding a secret. Holtz thinks for a moment that she is misreading the fact that this look is directed at her.

They’ve only just met but that look, that look speaks to something else. As nice as Patty is and as much as she’s picking up in a subject she’s unfamiliar with, Holtz knows that there’s a weight in that gaze. She knows because no one has ever hung on every word she’s said like that.

Holtz almost misses it the second time with the whole Abby being possessed by Rowan but there’s a moment. A moment when she’s explaining what she wants to do with that pipe that she notices the look again out of the corner of her eye. Patty takes Holtz in like she’s her favorite subject.

The third time Holtz notices it, they’ve just saved the city and are in their old lab packing up their things to move. Holtzmann is disassembling her table and Patty is perched on a stool, lending a tool every now and then. Holtz ducks under a leg and knows that Patty probably assumes Holtz can’t see her. Patty curves up the sides of her mouth in that smile and her eyes run the length of Holtz’s body. The other two looks were full of interest and respect and this one like the playful look of their first meeting is appreciation of a completely different meaning.

Holtz files it away just as she has the other glances. She also thinks of the pet names and the food runs Patty complains about but still pays for. _Evidence_ , she notes.

One day when Erin and Abby are out, Holtz decides to present her findings to Patty and demand explanation.

She wanders into Patty’s office, finding her on the reading couch curled up with books that look like they’re the size of Holtz. She takes time to take her in. This is probably her favorite side of Patty, seeing her soak up information like an adorable sponge. Holtz shakes her head and reminds herself she’s on a mission.

She taps on the doorway and Patty looks up slowly as she sticks a finger into her book to hold her place.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Her eyes are bright and at this point Holtz feels like she’s not even trying to hide it anymore.

Holtz approaches her, pointing a finger in her direction. “We have business to discuss, Patricia.”

Patty raises an eyebrow as she places a piece of paper in her book and moves it to make room for Holtz. “Do we now?”

Holtz nods as she settles next to her on the couch. “It’s about this.” She points to Patty’s face.

Patty tilts her head. “My face?”

Holtz shakes her head. “You think I don’t know. It’s a likely assumption, a few things do slip by this brilliant brain of mine but you...” She nods toward Patty, “you never slip past me, Pats.”

Patty crosses her eyebrows. “You’re gonna have to be clearer because I still don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

Holtz pokes Patty gently on the arm. “I’ve seen you, Pattycakes. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.”

Patty quirks an eyebrow and hums. “Hmm, and how is that exactly?”

Holtz is temporarily distracted by the way Patty’s mouth moves and the playful challenge in her voice. “How is what?”

Patty scoots closer and lowers her eyelashes as she tilts her head toward Holtz. “How exactly do I look at you?” Her voice is low and Holtz feels like somewhere she lost the upper hand.

Holtz inclines her head toward Patty and leans forward. “Like you want me.”

“Oh,” whispers Patty. She leans forward far enough so her mouth hovers over Holtz’s.

Patty places a hand on Holtz’s arm and for a moment, Holtz’s brain goes blank. She clears her throat to recover but one look up at Patty’s gorgeous face, she’s confused again. Patty smiles like she knows what she’s doing and starts to draw nonsensical circles on Holtz’s arm.

Holtz swallows thickly. “Is it true?”

Patty nuzzles her nose against Holtz’s, still close but not yet touching her lips to Holtz’s. “That I want you?”

Holtz contemplates leaning forward to close the barely existent space between them but at some point, she realizes Patty set the pace and is the one who needs to take that step.

Holtzmann swallows again and whispers, “Yeah.”

Patty brings her hand up to one of Holtz’s cheeks before closing the gap and pressing her lips to Holtz’s. Holtz feels the kiss spark what feels like fireworks under her skin. She brings her hands to Patty’s face and leans up to press closer to her. Patty smiles against their kiss and moves her hands to Holtz’s hips, squeezing slightly as she slowly breaks apart.

Patty winks. “What you think, baby?”

Holtz swings her leg over Patty’s. “I think a little less conversation and a little more touching should be happening.”

She swallows Patty’s laugh as she leans forward to kiss her again.


End file.
